


The Wonderful Adventures of Loki's Hair

by Brea_hiddles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Smut, hairstylist, romance (of course), smut (of course)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brea_hiddles/pseuds/Brea_hiddles
Summary: You're a human living on Sakaar. You are the Grandmaster's hairstylist. You're a miracle worker and now you've got your next assignment: Loki's hair.Here's a diary of Loki's hair progress.Likely no plot at all.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The Grandmaster required your company. You weren’t in a rush, as being late proved your status on this planet, Sakaar. You were the Grandmaster’s right arm. He let you get away with anything and everything, so long as you looked after his hair. 

He was pretty egotistical about it. He’s trying to “grow it out.” You were the only one he let touch your hair, with good reason. 

As you walked into the grand hall, you saw his blue hair (which you had dyed), perfectly shiny. You saw one hair out of place and went behind him, putting it back in place. 

“Thank you my wonderful human. I thought I felt something wrong and none of these idiots mentioned anything!” he said. “You, Dartha, you better tell me next time or it’s the melty stick for you!” 

Darth cowered in fear and shook her head. You smirked at her and went to stand beside the Grandmaster. “So Grandmaster, what is on the agenda today?” 

“Well, my lovely, today’s our monthly trash sorting day. We’ve found a lot of interesting characters. I need your help, who do you think would make a good fit? I’ll want you opinion of course, and I need your help with my hair (these days are ever so long).” 

You nodded and smiled accordingly. _What a long, boring day. These creatures are disgusting and I see no potential in them._

The day proved to be boring, as expected. We had one more “trash” to sort. The doors opened and in walked non other than Loki; the same Loki who tried to take over your planet. 

You almost dropped your jaw, but managed to control yourself. You stood a bit taller and stared down at him. He was tall, about as tall as you'd imagine a god. He looks haggard, but his smile still dazzled. He was wearing a black suit, which was impeccably clean. However, his hair had a piece of trash in it, which made you smirked. This was at once the man who tried to overtake your planet and also a completely different man. 

“You’re not slimy nor do you have spikes, I’d say he’s a winner so far! Tell me, handsome; who are you and where are you from?” the Grandmaster asked, rubbing his chin. 

Loki bowed, “It’s my pleasure to meet you, Grandmaster. I am Loki, of Asgard; where I currently reign as King. Unfortunately, I was betrayed and sent flying through time and space, until I ended up here.” 

“Oh no, you poor thing. You’re a king and your people did that to you? I totally understand. If it wasn’t for my melty stick, these idiots would run amuck.” The Grandmaster pointed around. 

“Seems to me like he doesn’t have your authority, Grandmaster.” You say and it’s the first time that Loki looks at you. His eyes glare sharply at your own before he relaxes; his mask is back on. “If you have no authority over your people--and you can’t keep it--then are you really a king?”

The Grandmaster laughs, “That you may be right about, lovely.” You smirk at Loki. 

“And who is this, Grandmaster?” Loki gestured to you. 

“This is my lovely right hand woman. I couldn’t run this place without her.” The Grandmaster smiled at you. You smiled down at him and put a hand on his shoulder. No one else on all of Sakaar would ever dare to touch him without his permission. The Grandmaster reached back and squeezed it affectionately.

“Ah, I see. You two are together and she fulfills your every need.” Loki spoke knowingly. 

“We’re not that way, Lokes. Can I call you Lokes? Great. No, I wouldn’t mind having a pleasurable night with this one, but she’s right; friends with benefits aren’t friends!” _Yes, exactly._ You thought. You told the Grandmaster that lie, because you knew he valued his hair over your body. If you had not lied, he would have had you the first night and discarded you. Loki seems to guess this. 

“Who says you two have to be friends? You are the ruler here, Grandmaster. You are the one who decides these things.” Loki spoke back. 

“Well...I mean…” The Grandmaster looked at you again, but this time his smile was lecherous. You weren’t going to let Loki, who tried to take over your world, mess up your life--again. 

Turning to the Grandmaster, you say “Grandmaster, you know I would love to have you that way; but your hair and power are so much more important to me. Lokes here wouldn’t understand that. I have an idea! Why don’t I give his hair a makeover, I mean, he could use it right? There is a piece of trash in his hair.” Loki's eyes narrowed at the mention of his new nickname.

You both turned to look at Loki. His hair was painfully dull and there was piece of trash in it. You smirked at the thought of Loki with trash in his hair. He then pulled at his hair and made a “meh” face. You hid a laugh.

“Ah, yes his hair. I mean it’s nothing compared to mine. Hmm...this will not do.” You secretly hoped that the Grandmaster would use his melty stick now! 

“Y/n you’re going to be his hairstylist! We need the whole shabang: scalp treatment, deep hair conditioning, brushing, cutting, styling, and the thing you do with your hands...you know right?” The Grandmaster turned to you and you couldn’t hold your shock inside. This wasn’t what you had expected. 

“Oooh, what is this thing she does with her hands? I must say I’m intrigued.” Loki smiled wickedly at you. 

The Grandmaster smiled at Loki and they laughed together. You were screwed. 

_I’m going to kill Loki._


	2. Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is an ass in this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos so far! :)

The next day you made your way to the wash room. The Grandmaster had crafted a huge salon within the palace. You gave him daily hair washes and blowouts. Thank goodness your hairstyling techniques came in handy here; those skills literally saved your life. 

You walk into the room and see Loki sitting there, drinking something. “Ah, my mortal hairstylist is here. It’s about time.” 

You roll your eyes and start to prep your station. “I’m not _your_ hairstylist indefinitely. I’m the Grandmaster’s and in case you haven’t noticed, I have him wrapped around my finger.” 

Loki stands from his chair and makes his way over to you. He’s wearing a less casual outfit; green shirt and black leather pants. He looks like he’s out a 2000’s grunge music video. “Oh, I have noticed, mortal. I don’t know how you did it, but it won’t be long before _I_ am the one that the Grandmaster follows. You will surely know your place soon.” he growled at you. 

“Yeah, the whole subjection thing didn’t work on Earth, what makes you think it works here?” 

“So you do know who I am? Good. You best remember my powers and don’t forget what I can do to you.” He towers over you threateningly. In the past, you would have cowered in fear. But the fact that Loki is threatening you--you, a “lowly” mortal--means that he feels threatened by you; which means that you have leverage. 

“On Earth, I’m sure that means something. But here? It means nothing. If you were to harm me, the Grandmaster would use his melty stick on you. I’d love to see a so-called god stand up to that weapon. I wonder what color you will be when you melt? Will you be green? Or black like your heart?” You don’t give him the chance to respond, turning around to finish your prep work; but he grabs your wrist. 

“Watch yourself mortal. I can make you vanish and make it look like you never left at the same time.” His eyes are crazy; the resemblance of a mad-man. He snaps his fingers and a hand touches his shoulder-- _your hand._

A clone of yourself, with a snatched waist and wearing a short, short dress comes around his side. It’s an exact replica of you, except Loki made you look more provocative. He smiles at your clone and she trails her fingers on his face. “Oh yes, master. I would make a much better y/n, than _her_ . I think that the Grandmaster would agree. Maybe I can finally fully pleasure the Grandmaster.” The clone closes her eyes and moans, Loki eyes roam over her-- _your_ \-- body. 

You know it’s Loki talking, but how he uses your voice and your face to say these things...it’s too much. You fight to make him let go of you. “You’re sick.” you whisper.

He tightens his grip on your wrist and you let out a whimper unconsciously. He pushes you back against a wall and begins to crush you with his body. 

“Let go of me, Loki. You’re hurting me.” 

“Did you like that display? I certainly did. Who knew you could be so sexy if you actually tried?” 

He pushes you further against the wall. Your breasts are against his chest and with your low top it pushes them up. His sly gaze glances down, taking in the view. He shoves your wrist above your head. “Perhaps I’ll keep you as my plaything. I love subjugating mortals both inside and outside of the bedroom.” 

Your eyes widen and go to kick him in the balls, but his stops you. He starts laughing, “It’s useless, mortal. You’re weak. You think you have power, but you don’t--and everyone here knows it.” 

“Let go of me, Loki.” You grit out. He finally recedes, letting go of you. You look down at your wrist and it’s bruised. Loki scared you a bit, but when he pushed you against the wall...you felt something else, which scared you more. The memory of your clone burns into your head, especially the seductive gaze Loki gave her, no you. 

You take this time to leave the room. “I’m getting a damn ice pack. My wrist is bruised.” You mutter. Green wraps around your wrist and you cry out, startled. The throbbing in your wrist is gone and you turn to Loki. 

“What was that?” you spat at him, still mad about earlier. 

“I healed you. You’re so fragile. I expect a thank you.” 

“Thank you? It’s your fault my wrist was like that. I will not say thank you.” Loki is about to retort when the Grandmaster walks in with his entourage. 

“Y/n! Lokes! Glad to find you here.” He looks between you two and asks, “Is everything okay?” 

You immediately put on your smile and make your way to the Grandmaster. “Of course, Lokes here was just telling me about his pitiful planet and it makes Sakaar look like an even better planet.” You let out a laugh and hang on the Grandmaster’s shoulder, glaring at Loki. He glares right back. 

“Yeah, Asgard sounds more like _ass_ gard. Am i right?” the Grandmaster asks and his entire entourage laughs. 

“Yes, yes. It is rather unimpressive compared to this place,” Loki admits, but you can tell he’s lying through his teeth. “Anyways, will you be getting your hair done, Grandmaster?” 

“Mine? Oh no, y/n already came this morning and washed my hair. Can’t you tell? She has something called _shampoo_ . It’s magical! And her, how do you say, _hairbrush_ works wonders. I didn’t have a good impression of Earth, but I must say; they have great hair products!” He runs a finger through his hair and you smile. It looks shiny and healthy today. 

“Now,” the Grandmaster says, clapping his hands together, “Y/n, get started on Lokes hair. I mean he did have trash in his hair yesterday. I see you finally got the fella huh? What was it? Food wrapper? Toilet paper?” 

“No, it was a used condom.” Loki smirks and looks at you. You feel a rush of revulsion course through you. 

“Did you clean your hair last night?” you ask, finally addressing Loki. 

He shakes his head and comes closer. It’s now that you see how dirty his hair is. It’s much dirtier than yesterday! What did he do? Roll around in the garbage? “Last night I found myself outside and fell in the garbage. I knew it was a waste of time to clean my hair, as I could never get my hair as clean as y/n can.” It’s the first time he used your name and you know it’s because he just said the word garbage. He’s comparing you to garbage. 

“It had a horrible smell last night, but I waited until this morning. I can’t wait to see what else y/n finds in my hair.” He smiles innocently at you, batting his eyelashes. _Damn snake._

“Ooooh, sounds nasty.” The Grandmaster says, laughing. “Good thing we got, y/n. Now, go get to work on Loki’s hair.” 

You take a second to glare at Loki before nodding. Making your way to your station to grab a pair of gloves. “Oh no, y/n! No gloves! I want Lokes to experience your hands, besides how will you get the garbage out of his hair?” 

You’re facing Loki, not the Grandmaster so he can’t see your face. Loki is smiling from the washing station chair, using his finger to beckon you. You glare as hard you can. 

The Grandmaster leaves, saying his cousin betrayed him, so he gets to use the melty stick. It’s just you and Loki now. 

“Well, mortal. What are you waiting for?” Loki leans his head back into the sink and crosses his legs. “Get to work.” 

You stand behind, debating whether you should yank his hair out, when you begin to smell something wretched. It’s Loki’s hair and you gag on the stench. 

_Fucking Loki rolled around in garbage to torture me. He’s damn committed to making my life hell._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been hooked into the "Under Pressure" series by BirdofHermes. It is absolutely amazing! I highly suggest reading any of her series (especially the "Thirst Trials" series). 
> 
> I hope to update more. Thank you so much for reading!

_ Fucker. Fucking hell. Mother fucker.  _

The shampoos, conditioners, masks, and homemade oils are lined up at your station. You turned on your essential oils, lit candles, and had a diffuser next to you. Nothing helped the stench emitting from Loki’s hair. 

“For a so-called ‘King,’ I’m surprised that you would stoop yourself to such a low position. You smell like bumpkin.” You’re delaying the inevitable--and Loki knows it. 

“As much as you try to distract me with your words, you still will have to clean my hair. I suggest starting at the back. I made sure that the garbage was really cemented into my roots.” He smiles, unbothered. 

You finally lean closer to him and it’s a little unnerving; you’re about to give Loki, the god who tried to subjugate your world, a deep cleansing. You turn on the water, making it a little colder than normal, to punish Loki. 

“I love the cold water, mortal. In fact, you could make it colder.” He smiles. You roll your eyes. 

As you move around the water, pieces of trash begin to fall from his hair. Clumps of toilet paper (used? You’re not sure), pieces of wrappers, and some old food. Ugh, how could Loki sleep like this? You throw the trash away into a trashcan. You can’t help making a disgusted face. It pleases Loki. 

“I’m glad that you’re suffering this much. I hope that you’ll remember this the next time you try to vex me.” He smiles happily and closes his eyes. 

“Eh, remember this you try to vex me,” you say in a mocking voice, mumbling to yourself and shaking your head. You tug on his hair for good measure. His eyes pop open and glare at you. 

“Do not pull on my hair.” He growls. 

“Why? Are you forming a bald spot? How old are you anyway? If you’re a god, then you must be like old,  _ old.  _ Maybe instead of ‘Lokes’ I’ll call you grandpa, how you like that?” You start laughing and grab the shampoo. Loki snatches it from your hands. 

“You will  _ not  _ call me grandpa or this ‘Lokes.’ If you must address me, then it may be the following: your highness, sire, sir, or even...master. I think the last one has a nice ring to it. Can you say ‘Yes Master’ in a lovely, breathy voice?” He mocks you and says “Yes Master” in a breathy, moany voice. 

Pissed, you reach forward to grab the shampoo bottle and two things happen: the water from the sink squirts all over your thin, white shirt; essentially making your shirt see through; and as you reach for the shampoo bottle, you reach over Loki--putting your shirt in his face, with a full view of your bra and breasts into his face. Of course, you don’t realize any of this and keep desperately trying to reach for the shampoo.

“Give. Me. The. Shampoo. Bastard!” With each word, you try to reach for it and Loki pulls it away. He’s laughing with heart now and you feel his laugh through your body. 

“I do love our games and I must say, I had no idea that you had such large breasts, my dear. They feel quite soft and appealing squished against my face.” He moves his face and his nose literally goes into your cleavage. 

You squeak and move backwards, pulling up your shirt. Loki continues to laugh and his eyes crinkle. He’s genuinely smiling now and you hate him, because he looks fucking beautiful. He’s playing with you but you still find him attractive. What is wrong with you? 

His face is also wet likely from your wet chest in his face. Suddenly, you start laughing with him. “Very funny Loki. Good one!” It’s so fake you can’t help it. Loki stops laughing and looks up at you again. This time, you have a creepy smile on your face. “What are you planning, mortal?” he asks. 

Smiling still, you take the conditioner and slather it in his hair. You begin massaging it into his head. The dirt in his hair makes the water black. Disgusting. You begin humming as you grab something else and massage it into his head. 

For now, Loki seems distracted by your hands. “The Grandmaster was right to praise you--your hands are quite magical.” He closes his eyes again and lets his guard down. 

You continue to massage and work your magic. You’re slowly running your hands along his scalp and smothering in more conditioner. The smell of the conditioner overtakes the smell of the garbage and Loki’s hair feels incredibly smooth. 

You dig your fingers deep into his scalp, imagining that you’re digging into his stupid brain. Loki moans from the assault of your hands. “Mmmmm...I can feel you digging your fingers into my scalp. I can see that you’re enjoying giving me pleasure.” His eyes are closed and he’s still smirking. 

You dig a little harder, hoping it hurts. As if he can read your mind, Loki says “You couldn’t hurt me if you want to, mortal. But keep trying your best.” 

You’ll get your revenge soon enough! 

* * *

“Okay, it’s all done!” You spin Loki around in the chair and reveal his hair to him. You had just dried and styled his hair. You wanted to cut his hair, but he didn’t trust you with scissors. He poofed them away and you literally can’t find them. 

Loki’s face is one of shock, then he growls, “What did you do to my hair?” 

You stifle a laugh. Loki didn’t hand you the shampoo, so you technically didn’t clean his hair or take away any oils. Instead, you slathered it in a conditioner; hair masks; and oils. His hair looked like a greasy rat on his head. He had a ton of buildup and it lacked any sort of shine or bounce. It laid flat on his head. “I think this is rather fitting, don’t you? You look like you don’t take care of yourself. The hair is greasy and has a lot of buildup. I like to think of buildup as emotions. We all know that you have a ton of built up anger, rejection, betrayal...etc. Hair is a reflection of your inside, so I find it soooo very fitting.” 

He drags his hands through his hair and you can’t help but stifle your laughter. However, your laughter ends, because Loki’s hair is looking better. The grease is still there, but it’s not completely flat against his hair. He looks like Johnny Depp. In fact, it looks worn in and (you had to admit it) but  _ good.  _ How did he do that? “Damn you, Loki. How did you fix your hair?” 

He’s still moving his hair around and staring vainly in the mirror. He turns around and has a wide smile before sauntering over to you. His saunter is lazy, cat-like. “I must say mortal, my hair does look excellent. I haven’t had greasy hair since my attack on Midgard. Do you find it appealing?” His smirks lazily, looking over his shoulder at you. 

“It seems like your hair is just as pathetic as your failed attempt on Earth.” You snap. Before you can finish, you see Loki’s eyes swirling with rage.

Suddenly a hand circles around my throat. It’s not Loki’s, it’s not man’s, but a woman’s. It’s your hand. He’s conjured your clone, again. 

The hand closes around your throat and you tense up. Despite it being your hand, it has Loki’s strength. You feel your clone’s breath against your neck. “Look at him.” The clone spits out. 

You glance down at Loki and he’s looking right at you. His green eyes, mischievous and his sharp features create such a juxtaposition. His widow peak perfectly frames his face. “Hmm….now listen here, mortal. Your job is to clean my hair. You’re here to serve me. If you ever forget your place…” the hand around your throat grows bigger and you feel the presence behind you grow as well. “...just know that I will always be here to put you back into place.” this time  _ it’s Loki’s clone behind you  _ and his hand is around your throat. His body is pressed against yours again. His groin pushed into your ass. You can’t help the rush of arousal that goes through your body, but you know that this is wrong. He’s threatening you. 

“Let go of me. I get the point.” you say. The Loki in front of you disappears and the only one left is the one behind you. 

“Good. You know, from this angle--with my hand around your throat and your body so complicit--I’m beginning to see the appeal behind you.” Before things could get any worse, the Grandmaster walks in. 

“Ah, what’re you two doing?” He asks before seeing Loki’s hair. “And what happened to Loki’s hair?” 


End file.
